thornvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Winchell
Winchell (last name), otherwise known as Win. His only blog is his askblog, lizardsnlockers . About Winchell is a 23 year old IT graduate who moved back to Thornville, living alone in his apartment with his beloved pet leopard gecko, Lemon. Winchell spends most of his time alone, usually working either of his two jobs, one of which is a self-managed job as a IT call-agent, the other as a self-employed general computer repairman, doing jobs for people around Thornville or repairing and servicing computers at Thornville High in his off-hours. Character History Winchell was born Sept. 8th, 1989 to his unnamed parents, whom are both still happily married and live together in an unnamed city a few hours from Thornville. Winchell was a healthy child until the age of 5, when he was diagnosed with Leukemia. After long years in and out of the hospital (during which Lemon was given to Win by his father, whom also assisted in caring for Lemon whenever Win was in the hospital), Winchell was announced cured when he was 12. After being home-schooled for the rest of his elementary years to make up for all his years in and hour of the hospital, his parents decided that it would be good for him to start completely fresh, and they moved to Thornville where Win was to start his new freshman high-school life. Winchell was tested to have an academic level of grade 11, but it was decided by school authorities that Win was to be put in grade 10 upon entering the school, to be with his own age group. Unhappy with this, Win was going to take another test to try and change the authorities minds shortly after starting school, so that he could be properly challenged academically as he wished. Shortly after Winchell was entered in the school, Winchell's parents decided to move away from Thorneville despite their new jobs, most likely due to them being worried about Winchell and the norotious 'magic anons' that seemed to affect people whom lived in the town. His parents had heard stories from their co-workers, and having almost had first-hand experiencing a magically-enduced candyfied Pip , they decided it was best for Win if he had a more... 'normal' teen experience, and thus moved to an unnamed city, where his parents still reside today. Winchell graduated the new high school with absolutely no issue, a year younger than the rest of his classmates. His excellent grades helped him easily get into a good university with scholarships, and he excelled and graduated again with honors, and a master's degree in IT. About a year or so after he graduated, Winchell decided to move back to Thornville along with his job, and is now living there comfortably in a small apartment, along with Lemon. Unfortunately for him, moving back has also now put him at risk for 'magic anons', which he has been affected by two so far, much to his extreme dismay. It was just before him actually entering Thornville High school that the blog was put on temporary hiatus, because the mod felt that they weren't able to play the current Winchell well, and after a few months of deciding Win was re-opened as an adult. (More on that below). Semi-confusing Blog History Winchell first made an appearance as a 15 year old kid who had just moved to the then-Thneedville with his parents, whom had both moved to the town because of job oppourtunities. He made a few friends through interaction with other blogs, most of which have been cut-off with his character change and unknown if they will ever be rebuilt. So far the only character Win has touched back down with is Pip, hopefully he will reconnect with others ontop of making new friends. The mod of the blog decided to rebuild Winchell as a older version of himself because they felt that it was easier and perhaps even more in-character to run him as an adult, where he's figured out more things and is more sure with who he is as a person. The only thing that has changed 'drastically' about Winchell as a character is that he's older - he still has Lemon, he has the same interests as what he had as a kid, and has the same history. Win's friend(s) remember Win as if he was older, but just moved away... there's a bit of a difficult sort of time-paradox? Where Win's friends remember him as a 15 year old and all the things they did, but don't question how Win seemingly moved away for a few months and came back a 23 year old adult. It's just easier if you just accept it the way it is. Friends/Aquaintances *'Banana Lemon' - Lemon is Win's absolute best friend and companion. She is a orange and yellow Leopard Gecko, and she is usually only refered to as Lemon. She is very well taken care for by Win, one could almost call her spoiled. She is very good natured, and while protective, is a good judge of character and gets along well with most new people. Win is extremely protective of her. *Pip Bernard - So far Winchell has only been able to retain ties with Pip, whom remembers Win as a friend whom had moved away and returned. It seems that through the character's hiatus the two of them remained in contact, as Pip remembered that Win had gone off to university and congradulated him upon learning he had graduated. Currently he is Win's best friend, and one of the only blogs that have interacted with adult Win face to face. *Charlie Noir - The first character that Win ever interacted with. Charlie could never seem to remember Win's name, same with anyone else he's only met once or twice. Win was a bit put-off by Charlie's initial appearance and attitude - it didn't help that it seemed that every time they met it was shortly afer Charlie had been sleeping with a girl (no joke). Win interacted with Charlie a few times, and seemed to be a light friend with him, having joined in a collaborative game of baseball with many other blog characters, having had Charlie visit Win while Charlie was under a bear M!A, and again, when Charlie was under a UncomforableVerse M!A, It is unknown if they will interact again with Win as an adult. *Ben Ackleberry - Winchell has hung out with Ben a few times, but all under a M!A where Ben was alive, so he still doen't know Ben is a ghost. Win considered Ben a good friend even though they hadn't hung out very often, having had a good time with him during the baseball event, and also having Ben over at his home for a visit. It is unknown whether the two of them will ever meet under the current circumstances. *'Kicks' - Having only interacted with Kicks while he was under hos own bear M!A, Win doesn't actually know him as a human, having 'moved' shortly after their first encounter. It is unknown wether they will interact again in the future. *'Lilah Spencer' - Win has only interacted with Lilah a few times before, usually in the same company as Charlie. He doesn't know her well. Trivia/Other information *As a young kid Win was much more insecure than he is now. He developed his main insecurity over his appearance early into his leukemia treatment, where as he had lost all his hair, he overheard from a young nurse that his head "looked really weird" without it. He became rather self-consious, and almost obsessively wore a wig that his parents got him to help him cope. The nurse in question was reprimanded and was never again put in charge of Win. *Even after he was cured and most of his hair had grown back, Win was still insecure and wore his wig over his real hair, keeping his real blonde hair cut short to not interfere with his wig. He was very sensitive about people touching or going near his head, terribly afraid that someone would pull his wig off. Years later he was able to overcome his insecurity, and hasn't worn the wig since. it's still kept in a box in the back of a closet at his parents home however, along with the rest of various items that remind them of his treatment. *His blog url, lizardsnlockers, is a remnant from when he was a teen blog. The mod was never able to come up with a new one for his redesign, and also didn't want to mess with any links or RPs from the past, so left it as is. Gallery of Artwork done by Mod All artwork for Win is done by his mod,Kudalyn , unless specifically stated otherwise. hswin.png|Original concept art of Winchell, along with Lemon. bergk2.png|Winchell's introductory blog post as a teen bergk.png|Lemon's very first appearance walk.png|From the first RP where Charlie and Win first interacted ico.png|Win's original icon for his blog weenchel.png|Doodle of younger Win with Lemon bwee.png|Winchell's first post as an adult/redesigned character snore.png|New Years Day with Pip snoozing in the background boop2.png|Winchell, with Pip about to scare the living shit out of him. Giftart/Art by other Mods Artwork done by other people as gifts or in RPs with Win. tumblr_inline_mocplalgs51qz4rgp.png|Lemon as drawn by Ittybittyhorrorsilly, for an RP between Pip and Win tumblr_inline_moups8DwXL1qz4rgp.png|Artwork by Ittybittyhorrosilly, for an RP with Win and Pip tumblr_inline_moc8kyA6gP1rcjwcm.png|Artwork drawn by Ittybittyhorrorsilly, Win having to deal with a Trickster Pip tumblr_inline_mnl3d097u71qz4rgp.png|Artwork done by Oodleskaboodles, for an RP between Win and Ben tumblr_mz0mzlhLq11s84ko3o1_1280.png|Win, and others, by Happydancerhapsody tumblr_inline_n0iqb3ybDx1rl7abw.png|Win, and Pip, by Spacejammies Category:Characters Category:Thornville Resident